epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:LeandroDaVinci/The Walking Dead: ERB Edition - Episode 3
(Obama is waking up) Secret Service Agent #1: MR. PRESIDENT!!! MR. PRESIDENT! ARE YOU OKAY?! Obama: ...w-what happened? Secret Service Agent #1: Thank god (Grabs Obama by the arm and hoists him to his feet) Obama: What happened?! Secret Service Agent #1: An explosion...they're coming. Quick! (A few more agents arrive in the Oval Office, escorting Obama through the White House hallway) Secret Service Agent #2: *Speaks into microphone* We've got Renegade, en route to Dugout. Obama: Where's my family? Secret Service Agent #1: Sir...the First Lady and your daughters are fine, they are in another bunker. Obama: Oh thank God... Secret Service Agent #3: You will talk to them soon, Mr. President, but not right now, there are important measures of national security that need your attention. Obama: Of course (They reach a wall at the end of a hallway) Secret Service Agent #3: *Speaking into microphone* Renegade has arrived, open it up. (The wall promptly retracts, revealing a secret room the size of a closet with a keypad and a lever) Secret Service Agent #3: *Speaking into Microphone* That's good, we're in. Seal it up. (One secret service agent enters a code into the keypad while the wall behind them slides shut, the code causes another wall to open, revealing a secret elevator) (They all get into the elevator, and it swiftly takes them to the presidential bunker, where many Scientists and Engineers are huddled around a table in the corner) Obama: Hello gentlemen. (The scientists stop talking and face the President) Obama: Well? (One scientist steps forward) Lead Scientist: We have finished our secret weapon, Mr. President. Allow me to present...RoboCop. 'MUSIC ' LeandroDaVinci (creator, writer and art) TheAssyrianAssassin1337 (Editor and Proofreader) GravityMan (Secondary Editor and Proofreader) (We see Obama standing with the agent waiting for answers) (Mechanical like footsteps are heard getting louder and louder) (Robocop is revealed though a door) Robocop: Mr. President. (Robocop salutes Obama) Obama: Robocop. Scientist #1: He will kill those things, and he can't be bitten! That's the most important part! Scientist #2: Robocop is a cybernetic policeman but we updated him! Lead Scientist: He is now a killing machine, he will annihilate them. Robocop, what are your prime directives? Robocop: Directive Number One. Kill all infected by shots to the head. Directive Number Two. Find survivors and help them. Directive Number Three. Inform you and your superiors of any and all situations, good or bad. Obama: Robocop, how will you help the survivors? Robocop: I will evacuate them to base camp Bravo for medical treatment and other basic needs, Mr. President. Obama: *To the lead scientist* Does he have weapons? Scientist: His default weapon is a blaster which is fast and effective. We will also equip him with an Automatic weapon, and a rocket launcher. Secret Service Agent: A rocket launcher? Scientist: Yes, if he confronts a horde of infected, he will need to kill them quick or he will get surrounded...and well, he's very slow. Obama: Understood. Tell the general what we need. Secret Service Agent: At once, sir. (Obama touchs Robocop's helmet) Obama: Robocop, godspeed.. Robocop: Yes, Mr. President. (Secret Service Agent comes running with the things in a bag, Obama looks at him and then to the Scientist and nods) Obama: You know what to do. Secret Service Agent: okay.... (The Agent goes to get a backpack) Scientist: He also has a camera built into his helmet so we can watch his every move if need be. Obama: Excellent. Scientist: Where we will release him?... Obama: The last city standing. (Obama looks at Robocop) Obama: New York. (The Agent comes in running) Secret Service Agent: MR. PRESIDENT!!! WE HAVE A BIG PROBLEM!! Obama: What is it?! Secret Service Agent: The infected are all over the city and the White House, the west wing has been completely overrun by them, dozens of agents are dead. We activated the mine field on the South Lawn, but it didn't get all of them. Obama: *Looks around* Robocop, are you ready for your first assignment? (Black screen) (RoboCop emerges from the secret entryway into the bunker) Walker: BLAAAARGHHH! (Robocop shoots the walker in the head) Walker Horde: BLAAAARGHHHH! (The radio inside of Robocop's helmet turns on) Scientist: Rocket launcher, Robocop. Robocop: Okay. (Black screen) (Robocop slides the rocket launcher off his back, aiming it at the pack.) Robocop: Attention walkers. I am OCP Crime Prevention Unit 1. (All the walkers turn to see Robocop standing with the rocket launcher in his hand) Robocop: Stand down. (The walkers hobble towards Robocop) (Robocop fires the rocket launcher, the missile striking the ground in front of the walkers, consuming them in smoke and fire) Robocop: All clear. Where now? (The White House starts to shake) Scientist: There's a helicopter circling above the south lawn, it will take you to New York Robocop: Understood. (Robocop walk out of the White House and sees a helicopter hovering with a walker horde under it) (Robocop scans the writhing mass, his holster popping out of his thigh. He grips his gun and spins it in his hand, quickly firing two shots into the crowd, blood and guts flying upwards then splattering the pavement. A few walkers wander over to RoboCop, snarling but three more blasts knocks their bodies backwards a few yards. One suddenly appears from the side, lunging at RoboCop. It claws at his metal armor uselessly. RoboCop punches it, sending the jaw flying off. The walker stumbles, then snaps back, eyes bulging, its snarl cut short by the bullet from RoboCop's gun. RoboCop steps over the body, picking off the remaining walkers with swift and cold precision.) Helicopter pilot: Yo come on, Tin Man, we have to go. (Robocop puts his gun away and goes back into the helicopter) (The helicopter rises into the sky as we see Obama and everyone watching what Robocop sees on a large computer screen) (Black screen) (We see the helicopter hovering above Manhattan, small fires sprinkling the once beautiful city) Helicopter pilot: I'll drop you at a hundred feet up. I can't go down there. I got a brother to take care of. Robocop: Understandable fellow citizen. Helicopter pilot: Thanks. Anyway, we're here. We got a parachute Robocop: I have no need of it. I was given a jetpack upon creation. What is your name? Helicopter pilot: Orville Wright. You? RoboCop: Call me Murphy. (Robocop calmly steps out of the helicopter, dropping twenty feet before activating his jetpack, zooming off) (Switch to Obama and his people watching the transmission) (RoboCop zips around buildings, scanning the streets. After a few moments in the air, he drops down to the ground, his jetpack filling the space around him with the smoke emission) (The screen displaying RoboCop's POV is blinded) Scientist: R-Robocop? Come in, RoboCop? (The smoke clears away, and RoboCop is revealed to be standing in the middle of a huge expanse of walkers. The walkers growl and moan, shuffling towards him, slowly pulling him under) Scientist: RoboCop, fight them. Now! (RoboCop starts his jetpack up again, flying thirty feet above the horde, the walkers who had latched onto him falling to the ground, their skulls shattering. He fires at lightning speed, the top of the walkers' heads caving in as blood flies upwards, like a hundred demented baking soda volcanos going off at once. After most of the street is a river of red, RoboCop returns to the ground, his boots smashing in the ribcage of a slain walker with a sickening harmony of cracks) Robocop: My scanners pick up no signs of life. Obama: *through transmission* Look for more survivors RoboCop. (Robocop starts to walk through the deserted block) Robocop: Sir. There is no sign of- (A walker appears behind Robocop) Walker: BLAGHHHH!! (The walker tries to bite the metal of Robocop's suit, but Robocop pulls out his pistol and shoots it in the head. It falls back, eagle spread.) Robocop: I hear something. (Robocop starts to hear a siren ) Scientist:*through transmission* Are those.... Obama: *through trasmission* The, erm...Ghostbusters? (Robocop sees the ECTO-I zooming through the street followed by a huge horde of walkers. Suddenly the pavement starts shaking) Robocop: My transmitters are picking up something....funky. (Robocop looks up to witness the sun slowly fading out.) Obama: What's happening? (Black screen) Category:Blog posts